1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for managing interactions with customers of an enterprise and particularly to a system and method for automatically constituting team of suitable resources for managing the customer interactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Contact centers are employed by many enterprises to service inbound and outbound contacts from customers. Primary objective of the contact center management is to ultimately maximize contact center performance and profitability. An ongoing challenge in contact center administration is monitoring and optimizing contact center efficiency. Efficiency of a contact center is broadly dependent upon its ability to satisfy their customers. Hence, automated systems are highly required that are able to manage customer communications. Fortunately, a number of such technologies are known in the art, one of which is IVR (Interactive Voice Response) technology.
IVR systems drastically improve customer satisfaction levels of contact centers by significantly improving on customer call-response-time. For example, IVR systems known in the art are capable of presenting solutions of a list of commonly-asked-queries to the contact center customers for facilitating them in resolving their queries without even interacting with a human resource. This technique takes off a lot of work load from human resources of the contact centers and hence reduces operational costs of the contact centers significantly. Moreover, this technique significantly reduces customer call-response-time as the customers are not required to wait in queue for a human resource to answer their calls. Hence, the IVR technology adds on to the customer satisfaction levels.
Recently, the IVR technology has advanced drastically and is now capable of handling significant work load of the contact centers. One of the recent advancements in the IVR technology enables the contact centers to determine content and context of the customer calls by using speech analysis systems. Speech analysis systems are used to interpret each and every word spoken by the customers in order to determine objectives of the customer calls. The contact center may use certain pre-set keywords to identify words spoken by the customers for determining objectives of the customer calls. Such identified objectives may be used by the contact centers to automatically route the customer calls to a suitable agent from a relevant department to ensure customer satisfaction.
Further, another one of the recent advancements in the IVR technology enables the contact centers to determine emotions or sentiments (e.g., happy, sad, angry etc.) of the customers by using the speech analysis systems. Such emotions may be used by the contact centers to determine importance or essence of the customer calls. Further, such emotions may be used by the contact centers for better identifying an agent to ensure best service for their customers.
Undoubtedly, such advancements in the contact center technologies have leveled up the contact center efficiencies in various departments. However, certain technology areas in the contact centers are still untouched. For example, in spite of the efficiency of the contact centers to automatically route a customer call to a relevant agent, the call routing technology is limited to its one time call routing technology, i.e., a call of a customer can only be routed one time to a suitable agent and then the agent becomes responsible for manually routing the call further to another agents depending upon the requirements or queries of the customers. Such manual routing of calls between the contact center agents is hectic and results in dissatisfaction of the customers.
For example, if a customer is routed to a department of ‘personal loans’ in a finance enterprise, and the customer starts complaining about the ‘security’ department to an agent from ‘personal loan’, then the contact center agent is responsible find suitable agents from the ‘security’ department. The agent may first need to find contact numbers of the ‘security’ department and then to find a suitable person in the security department (who may be busy or unavailable) to route the customer to etc. Therefore, the customer may need to wait a lot on the call while the call manually gets routed to other suitable agents.
There is thus a need for a system and method to provide an automated mechanism for continuously monitoring customer calls to determine a plurality of suitable agents required to serve the customers.